


My Gift

by nuggetkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange, M/M, the usual, this is basically just them being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetkun/pseuds/nuggetkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama and Hinata spend a day out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble for the kagehinaexchange!  
> this is for code 97. i tried to incorporate the date prompt, but I can't imagine them doing anything else but be complete nerds haha!

“AHH!!” Hinata screams in the middle of the volleyball team room. Everyone stopped to stare at Hinata, was full of distress. “IT’S NATSU’S BIRTHDAY THIS WEEKEND!”

Tanaka was the first to break the silence, by bursting out laughing. “What a great older brother you are.”

“Nats-who?” Kageyama asks, partially curious.

“Natsu. My little sister.” Hinata clarified. Then he paused, and screamed in agony once more. “Oh shit, I need to buy her a gift!”

“It’ll be fine.” Nishinoya patted the younger one’s back. “Little kids like anything you give them!”

“Then,” Asahi came up to join in the conversation. “You want to get a meat bun from the store on our way home?”

“Really? Wow, thank-” He paused. The expression on Nishinoya’s face was unexplainable. “WAIT.”

Kageyama didn’t see the part where Nishinoya pounced on Asahi like a wild cat, hissing. He quickly lost interest. He took off his knee pads. What’s really bugging Kageyama right now is how to get out of these sweaty clothes...

“Hey, Kageyama.” Sugawara took notice of Kageyama’s hands, holding his knee pads. “What are you doing? You’re ripping them!”

Kageyama looked down, and sure enough, he finally realized how tightly he was gripping his knee pads apart. Before he realized, the seams have already past their limits. He dropped the knee pads.

“Oh my gosh!” Sugawara grabbed hold of the tortured knee pads. “What were you doing?”

He paused. What _was_ he doing? Before he even knew it, he was unconsciously ripping apart the seams of his knee pads. “I… I don’t know…”

Sugawara examined them further. He clicked his tongue as he handed them back to Kageyama. “I don’t think these can be fixed. You’re gonna have to buy new ones. These are pretty old, anyway.”

“There’s a sale in the main shopping district in town.” Daichi looked over Sugawara’s shoulders, inspecting the knee pads. “You should go there over the weekend.”

“Ah, but the King would never go to a place that’s for commoners.” Tsukishima smirked.

“Nice, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi snickered as he adds usual comment.

Kageyama glared. He thought about it, and forgetting the “king” bit, Tsukishima has a point. How long has it been since he’s been shopping, and alone, for that matter? What if a sales associate comes up to him? What if they get intimidated? What if-

 

“S-so,” Kageyama heard Hinata’s voice, who was asking Asahi who was being choked. ”A meat bun isn’t a suitable gift?”

“Oi, Hinata.” Kageyama broke off his conversation with his senpais.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, startled. “Yes?”

“I’ll come with you.” Kageyama spoke up. "To buy your gift."

The whole room got silent.

“W-what?” Kageyama looked around, feeling flustered. He glanced to Hinata. “If you don’t want me to, then just say so.”

“Eh…” Hinata stared at him. Kageyama jolted back a bit. _What? Is he really not going to let him-_

“I don’t see why not.”

Kageyama stared. “R-really?”

  
  
  


They met outside the shopping district.

“So, where are we going first?” Hinata asked. He’s surprisingly lively, this early in the morning. “Let’s get your knee pads first. It’s faster.”

“Sure.”

So why is Kageyama spending his time with Hinata buying a gift for a little girl and knee pads that he “broke”? Well, Kageyama isn’t sure either.

After reaching the sports store, the two got distracted by the entirety of the volleyball section. When they finally kept on track, they found the knee pads on a tall rack.

“How about this one?” Hinata asks, reaching for one of the pairs on the higher racks. Kageyama took the one Hinata was trying to get, and continued to take a few more knee pads from the highest racks. Hinata watched as he compared the prices and the quality between the three he took off the rack. When he made his decision, he put the others back and purchased it.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama gestured Hinata to follow him. “Let’s go.”

Hinata followed suit.

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought.” Hinata pointed out once they were outside, walking slightly behind Kageyama.

“Obviously.” Kageyama responded. “It’s not like we’re creating a strategic, complicated game plan or anything.”

“Also,” Hinata caught up to Kageyama’s pace. “You’re actually really tall.”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. “What, did you not notice this whole time?”

“No, I just…” Hinata trailed off. “I guess, I never really thought much about it until now.”

“Ohhhh.”Kageyama replied apathetically.

It’s not like he’ll tell Hinata, but Kageyama was also surprised how smoothly that procedure went. Usually, he would practise what to say to the cashier in his head, as well as other scenarios for if they start a conversation. This tends to make things worse. When a retail worker sees him idly walking around the cash register, they tend to get suspicious or ask if he needs any help. Kageyama pondered why he didn’t do any of the usual things he did this time around, though he brushed that thought aside for the time being.

 

After about an hour (or three hours, if you count the part where they took a break by playing volleyball), Hinata still hasn’t decided a gift.

“Ahh, it’s no good.” He sighs. “I can’t think of anything.”

Kageyama looks around, and spots a store from the corner of his eye. “How about a hat?”

“A hat?” Hinata looks at what Kageyama was looking at. A small hat store sitting in the corner of the street. “Why a hat?”

Kageyama shrugged. He was bored and running out of ideas. “Why not?”

The two walked into the headgear store, and Hinata began examining some headbands at the kids section.

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s head. “Hey, what does your sister even look like?”

“Huh?” Hinata acknowledged preoccupied with the headband in his hand. “Well, we look pretty similar, I guess.”

“Hm. Maybe we shouldn’t get her a hat then.”

“Hah?” Hinata asks, finally paying attention to Kageyama. “Why?”

“If you guys have similar hair,” Kageyama gestured to Hinata’s own hair. “Then wouldn’t your hair rip it apart? It won’t stay in place, since it’s so spiky and all.”

…

“Are you stupid?”

“What?” Kageyama asked innocently.

“There’s no way my hair,could do that!” Hinata pointed at his hair. “Or anyone’s hair, for that matter!”

“Then, how about Nishinoya-senpai?”

Hinata paused, giving it serious thought.

“He doesn’t count!” Hinata concluded. “It’s because of his cool aura.”

“Oh.” Kageyama understood, somehow. Hinata went back to sorting out headbands, but Kageyama still couldn’t shake off his suspicions. Well, he can’t say for sure, since he never saw Hinata’s sister in his life. However, if they have the same hair style...

“Here,” Kageyama grabbed a random hat from the rack and handed it to Hinata. It was a Hello Kitty one, with ears and a bow sticking out. “Try it on.”

“Wha-?” Before he could refuse, Kageyama was forcing the hat onto the shorter one’s head. “H-hey, Kageyama! Cut it out!”

After struggling,

“Jeez, you’re such a handful-”

Before they knew it, the two were already grappling. Kageyama finally succeeded in putting on the hat, but with a price. Just like that, in the middle of the store, Hinata was wearing a Hello Kitty hat. He was wearing such a silly hat, though it made Kageyama think that it oddly suited him for some reason. He erased the thought from his mind the moment he thought of it. There’s no way he’d tell Hinata that; one of them would lose their heads.

Kageyama ripped the hat off his head.

That was when he noticed that the hat actually stayed on his head. Kageyama was both amazed and disappointed.

“I told you.” Hinata patted his hair back in place, if they ever did have a place to begin with.

Kageyama stared at the hat in his hand with confusion. “I don’t understand…

“What? You think I style it every morning? Nah, that’s too much work. You know who’s hair is a lot of work? Nekoma’s Kuroo. But, I have the feeling that it’s naturally like that.” Hinata began thinking out loud.

“Still, it’s always so… sharp looking.” Kageyama continued, still in denial.

Hinata sighed. “Here, feel it.” He took Kageyama’s hand and placed it on his head.

“Wha-? Stop it, dumbass…” Kageyama’s train of thought was cut off by the soft feeling of dog fur on his head.

Except it wasn’t dog fur. It was Hinata’s hair.

It was softer than he expected. A lot. Kageyama always squeezed Hinata’s scalp when he annoys him, but he never actually got the chance to bask in it’s soft glory.

“Kageyama?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama. “It tickles.”

_Shit._

His hand strongly gripped Hinata’s skull.

“OW OW OW OW!”

“Sorry, reflex.” Kageyama quickly retracted his hand. “So, are you gonna get it?”

“Hmmm…” Hinata thought. “I’m going to-”

"What the hell, Kage-" In the middle of rubbing the head where Kageyama was clenching, Hinata's attention goes straight out the door, literally.

“What now, dumbass?” Kageyama turned to see what Hinata was staring at. It was a restaurant across the street that can be seen through the store window.

“There’s a lunch sale on meat!” Hinata ran closer to the window to get a better view of the "sale" sign.

"What?"

"For lunch only!" Hinata ran out the door. "Let's go!"

“W-wait!” Kageyama chased after him. “You’re not getting away!”

 

 

“Aw, man.” Hinata groaned. “My stomach hurts.”

“That’s your fault.” Kageyama told him bluntly, pretending that his own stomach didn’t hurt. He choked countless times trying to gulp down everything in one shot. “You never stopped eating.”

“Nobody said you had to eat as much as I did!” Hinata retorted, then continued to sulk.  “Ugh, this is the worst. I still don’t even have a gift for Natsu.”

 _Oh yeah_ , the gift. That’s why he’s here with Hinata.

Kageyama looked around one more time. He always ends up seeing something, and this one definitely caught his eye. “There’s an aquarium.” He pointed out.

“Take my sister there? No way!” Hinata backed up. “What if there are scary animals, like sharks?”

“You’re sister won’t be afraid of sharks.” Kageyama reassured, as he stared at the entrance. “But, well, if you’re still concerned, guess there’s only one way to find out.”

  
  
  


“WOOOOAH!!” Hinata gawked at every sea creature he laid his eyes upon. “Kageyama! Look at those tiny fish!”

Kageyama didn’t even bother trying to match Hinata’s pace, for he was going everywhere in the aquarium. “You act like it’s your first time at an aquarium.”

“It _is_ my first time.” Hinata replied.

“Oh?” Come to think of it, Hinata lives in the more country side of the town. He probably seldom goes to this part of the city. Kageyama lightly bit his lip. “Well, now that I think about it, it’s my first time too.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up. “Cool, it’s a first for both of us!”

Kageyama froze. He thought about it for a bit. Their first time, has an odd ring to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by countless UUOOHHH’s and GWAHH’s.

“Look, this one is a King Mackerel.” Hinata pointed out the big fish with a blue back and sharp fins. As he began to walk away, the mackerel followed behind. Hinata laughed when he noticed. “Haha! He’s following me!”

 _King_ , huh? Kageyama glared at the fish, which almost seemed to be glaring back.

“What’s with that Kageyama?” Hinata giggled. “You both have the same face.”

Realizing what he was doing, Kageyama felt embarrassed. “What was that, dumbass?”

Hinata laughed wholeheartedly. Kageyama realized that this was the first time he saw Hinata laugh because of Kageyama. The thought that he caused such an expression on Hinata’s face made Kageyama feel like grinning himself.

“Kageyama, look! There’s a tunnel!!” Hinata jumped as he ran into the aquarium tunnel.

“Y-you can’t get ahead of me!” Kageyama chased after him. But he didn’t have to go far. Hinata was already appalled by just standing and looking around.

Just like any other aquarium, the tunnel was wide and filled with fish of all kinds. The large tank itself glowed a fluorescent blue, lighting up the pathway.

“This is so cool! It’s like we’re underwater.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama looked around. For a weekday in the afternoon, it wasn’t that crowded. The soft music that played seemed to have an effect on Kageyama. He took in the scenery, the countless fish surrounding him, and took a deep breath.

It gave Kageyama a sense of tranquility.

Which was quickly interrupted since a certain orange-haired kid wouldn’t calm down.

“LOOK! A LUCIFER DOGFISH!!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “Can you ever shut up?”

The two were greeted with countless eyes staring at them. They decided to stare directly at the one of the sides of the tunnel to avoid eye contact with anyone.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata nudged him as he pointed above his head, where a school of fishes were swimming. “They’re flying!!”

“Dumbass, they’re swimming.” Kageyama looked at Hinata to laugh at his naivety. Instead, he saw something better than the sight of the aquarium tunnel.

Kageyama won’t ever forget the look on Hinata’s face. The way the blue sparkled in his auburn eyes. It's the same face he makes when he's hitting one of Kageyama's tosses. Or even when he gets really into a game and has such an intense aura; that’s the feeling that Kageyama was getting from Hinata. The glow of the water made his hair looked like it was the sun against a pure blue sky. The surrounding fish that flew by him makes the whole thing seem surreal. It was eye captivating.

For some reason, a part of Kageyama’s chest began to throb. Just like before, in the headgear store, or when he sees Hinata laugh, only stronger. It wasn’t painful, but it’s overwhelming.

Kageyama thought about how nice it would be if Hinata could look this way with that same gaze. It would be nice, but this is fine. _Right now_ , he thought, _this sight belongs only to me._

  
  


In the end, the two didn’t get to see if there were any sharks or not. They left early, seeing that they were running and yelling too much gave them too many stares and complaints.

“I think we should go home.” Hinata decided. “I got a lot of ideas for Natsu’s present, now.”

“Yeah?” Honestly, Kageyama completely forgot about the gift.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata beamed. “Thanks for coming with me today.” .

That’s when Kageyama wondered. Why did he ever agree to go with Hinata? Why did he even consider the idea? Usually, he’d just go buy his knee pads then just went home. Simple as that. Did he really need to go with someone? Going with Hinata did speed up the process, though. They ate a lot, went to a bunch of different stores, even an aquarium for the f-first time.

But, hey. You know, maybe a change of pace once in a while isn’t bad.

Hinata opened his bag, revealing only one thing. “Wanna play some volleyball before we go?”

Kageyama smiled. A change of pace once in a while isn’t bad, but of course, nothing beats volleyball.

  
  
  


“Oh by the way, Hinata.” Suga asks Hinata the following practise. “Did you get your sister’s gift?”

“Huh? Oh yeah!” Hinata nodded. “I’m giving her a stuffed teddy bear and taking her to the park.”

Kageyama dropped the ball as he overheard the whole thing.

Sugawara nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Oi, dumbass.” Kageyama pulled him over to the side when their senpai left. For some reason he can’t calm down.

“OWOWOW! stop it, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata struggled under Kageyama’s clenching hand.

That’s when Kageyama remembered the headgear store. The hello kitty hat. Hinata’s soft hair. Kageyama unconsciously loosened his grip, freeing Hinata from his grasp.

Hinata rubbed his aching scalp. “What’s your problem?”

He’s right. What was Kageyama’s problem? Why does the thought of Hinata not using any of Kageyama’s gift ideas infuriate him? Kageyama felt hurt. Betrayed, even. The whole day he spent with Hinata, was it all for naught? Did he not like going to the aquarium? Was he mad about the hat thing?

“You’re taking your sister to the park? Why aren’t you going to the aquarium?” Kageyama managed to spew out.

Hinata looked at Kageyama confused. “Eh? What’s wrong with the park? She loves it there. Besides,” He then lowered his voice, avoiding Kageyama’s eyes. His face almost looked at pigmented as his hair. “That’s our place! If I go with Natsu, it won’t be the same.”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to be confused.

“The time spent at the aquarium is my gift! I can’t give it to Natsu!”

_-thump-_

“Eh? What was that sound?”

That was the sound of Kageyama’s heart being hit by cupid’s arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this ended up being more self indulging than planned.  
> i hope it doesn't seem rushed (i can't really tell) /sweats  
> i'm not sure if this is lovey-dovey enough, but it was fun to write so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I MIGHT want to make a sequel to this... if you guys want. and if i feel like it.  
> anyways, thank you for reading!!


End file.
